


Solitude

by Ela



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mientras retira con cuidado los cristales de su brazo, uno por uno, con paciencia infinita y ni un solo temblor a causa de la sangre, Bella se fija en Carlisle, que parece haberse convertido en su médico de cabecera, observándole con ojo crítico." (Marco temporal de Luna Nueva -película-.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Perteneciente al meme '10 ideas, 10 drabbles' en respuesta a la petición de obscure, que pidió un Carlisle/Bella basado en la escena (de la película) en la que él la cura tras la fiesta. A medio camino entre la película y el libro.

Mientras retira con cuidado los cristales de su brazo, uno por uno, con paciencia infinita y ni un solo temblor a causa de la sangre, Bella se fija en Carlisle, que parece haberse convertido en su médico de cabecera, observándole con ojo crítico.

Son muchas las veces en las que se ha hecho preguntas sobre él, sobre su historia. No sobre la _oficial_ (que la fascina y la aterra en igual medida), sino sobre esos siglos de soledad, en cómo pudo sobrevivir, no sólo a su naturaleza, sino a los impulsos que los de su especie a duras penas podían controlar, sin nadie. Ningún compañero que estuviese ahí en sus noches, más oscuras que las de nadie antes, dándole el aliento necesario para sobrevivir en esa vida.

Sabe que para ella, la historia será bien distinta. Algún día –no sabe cuando, pero _lo sabe_ , como sabe otras muchas cosas sobre Edward aunque él no se las haya dicho- ella estará en su situación; pero tendrá una familia; un compañero, que le acompañará en cada paso de esa conversión, en su decisión doblemente difícil, sosteniéndola cuando flaquee, apoyándola cuando se enfrente a ambos mundos (el que una vez fue el suyo, el que terminará por serlo), manteniendo firme su determinación.

Observa sus rasgos perfectos, sus movimiento precisos y metódicos mientras le cura la mano, y una parte de ella –esa con la que conecta rara vez, porque rara vez es la protectora y no la protegida- siente el instinto irracional de abrazarle, de proteger con sus débiles brazos a aquel dios de piedra que se condenó voluntariamente para salvar a los que habían sido sus congéneres, sólo porque los amaba demasiado.

Él alza la mirada y le dice algo, pero Bella sigue concentrada en el contacto de sus manos, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al mirar a Carlisle, preguntándose cuantos más antes que ella habrán sido curados, devueltos a la vida por alguien que la añoraba con fuerza.

El doctor interpreta erróneamente su reacción y le asegura que no es nada, que ha sido un corte más aparatoso que peligroso y se curará solo en unos días. Ella escucha sus palabras sólo a medias, y sin soltarse de su mano, sólo puede murmurar “Gracias”.

Gracias por ser lo que es, quien es.

* * *

La tarde ha acabado peor, muchísimo peor, de lo que esperaba. Con razón odia su cumpleaños.

La mitad de la familia Cullen ha desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro, sin posibilidad de disculparse por lo ocurrido; Edward ni siquiera le ha mirado a la cara cuando la ha dejado en la puerta de casa, negándose a subir a su habitación con excusas vagas.

Y sola en la oscuridad de su habitación, arropándose con la colcha de la primera noche fría del otoño, se pregunta si esa fue la sensación que manejó Carlisle durante tanto tiempo, sin encajar en ningún lugar, intentando hacer lo correcto, errando una y otra vez, intentando acercarse a mundos que no eran los suyos sin conseguirlo.

Sin darse cuenta, el sueño la vence, con la imagen del joven doctor Cullen dándole vueltas en la mente.

 

* * *

Vuelve a estar en la mansión Cullen, y Edward le sostiene la mano herida, la sangre resbalando. Él la mira con los ojos más oscuros que nunca y Bella, que jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir miedo de él, se estremece cuando él alza su mano y aproxima sus labios al corte. Asustada, baja la vista a la espera de que ocurra lo inevitable, pero repentinamente, la trayectoria se detiene.

Otra mano, tan pálida como la que ahora la sostiene, le toma los dedos con delicadeza y cierra su puño, deteniendo la hemorragia. Y unos labios –otros labios, muy distintos a esos que tan bien conoce- se acercan, besando con suavidad su muñeca, apenas el roce de un aliento helado.

Bella alza la vista y Carlisle le sonríe. No su amable sonrisa habitual, sino una sonrisa que esconde más que muestra. Que muestra comprensión y oculta otros sentimientos (más oscuros, más privados) cuando finalmente, es él quien la suelta para rodearla con sus brazos, para acariciar su pelo y hacerla sentir un poco más cerca, un poco mejor.

La chica se separa (no completamente, porque aún no quiere abandonar del todo ese tacto, esa sensación de protección) y le mira desde abajo, un poco llorosa, un poco temblorosa, sin saber como agradecer ese gesto, ese cariño, esa cercanía firme e incondicional. Carlisle, que mantiene la mano enredada en su pelo, no deja de sonreír cuando aproxima sus labios a los de ella y la besa.

Bella responde a ese beso como si todo comenzase y acabase en los labios del hombre, como jamás ha besado a Edward ni a nadie. Exigiendo y siendo correspondida, la fuerza y la firmeza entremezclados con la pasión, con el abandono, con el hecho de saber que pueden entregarse en ese beso sin temor ni desconfianza, ambos perdidos en sus respectivos mundos, creando uno propio.

Se besan con hambre y con confianza, ajenos a todo lo demás.

Se besan y todo lo demás, deja de existir.

* * *

Bella se retuerce entre las sabanas, un sueño intranquilo que le hace dar vueltas en la cama.

Al día siguiente, probablemente, solo recuerde trazos confusos, escenas vagas y fugaces, que se borraran de su mente cuando tenga que enfrentar, de la manera más dura que ha conocido en sus dieciocho años de vida, la realidad.

No tendrá que olvidar, porque ni siquiera recordará, aquellas manos, aquel cuerpo, aquel roce que la consolaron en su soledad una noche, cuando comenzaba el otoño y su vida estaba a punto de apagarse durante varios meses.

No recordará el sabor de aquel nombre ajeno entre sus labios, pronunciado la única noche que Edward no estaba ahí para velar por sus sueños.

_ Carlisle _ .


End file.
